


Impugn - Tony

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1541]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22487836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ziva and McGee's words are starting to get to Tony, so he seeks advice from Ducky.
Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1541]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/444514
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: Cutsycat's Five Prompts Challenge





	Impugn - Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/20/2003 for the word [impugn](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2003/07/20/impugn).
> 
> impugn[ im-pyoon ]  
> verb (used with object)  
> to challenge as false (another's statements, motives, etc.); cast doubt upon.  
> Archaic. to assail (a person) by words or arguments; vilify.  
> Obsolete. to attack (a person) physically.
> 
> This is for Prompt 4 of the January 2020 Five Prompts Challenge located [here](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/249628.html).

“I don’t understand, Ducky. Why can’t they see me? Why do they believe that I don’t deserve the job? Are they right?”

“My dear boy, Helen Mirren once said, ‘I don’t believe that if you do good, good things will happen. Everything is completely accidental and random. Sometimes bad things happen to very good people and sometimes good things happen to bad people. But at least if you try to do good things, then you’re spending your time doing something worthwhile.’”

“So I should just keep on keeping on, Ducky?

“Precisely, my boy. You’re doing a good job and if they can’t see that, that’s on them. Don’t worry about what they think. Just keep doing your job and doing good for all the Navy and Marines out there that need our help.”

“Are you sure, Ducky?”

“Anthony, if Gibbs was unhappy with your performance, there is no doubt that he would let you know. So don’t worry about what Ziva and McGee think. You’re doing great.”

“Thanks Ducky.”

“Remember they no matter how much they impugn you, ‘No one can make you feel inferior without your consent,’ Eleanor Roosevelt said those wise words.”

“Got it, Ducky.” Tony waved and headed back to the bullpen. He wasn’t exactly excited to deal with more of Ziva’s and McGee’s bullshit, but at least Ducky made a good point that if Gibbs thought he was messing up, he’d know. So trying to keep in mind that what Ziva and McGee often said couldn’t possibly be true, Tony prepared to keep doing the good work that helped their victims despite the shade that McGee and Ziva threw his way.

**Author's Note:**

> The dictionary.com series has no stories already written for it after this one, so I will be posting at least no more stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> The 2020 Prompts are open now! Go forth and prompt me! [Click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2020/profile) to add your prompts to my 2020 Prompt Collection. Just click the sign up link. ;) I'm hoping to complete all the 2020 prompts by the end of 2021. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
